


Unexpected Results

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: When Tom has to stay with his best friend and longtime crush Jordan for 2 months, will he finally let his secret slip?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shorts this is for you <3

Tom had arrived in LA somewhat excited bs somewhat terrified. He had agreed to stay at Jordan's place for the duration of his trip, and was already regretting agreeing to Jordan's offer. The Brit was head over heals for the small American, but he knew that Jordan could never like him back. So he was stuck with staying with his crush, for 2 months. Great. The two men had greeted each other happily, having not met up face-to-face in quite a while. Jordan had hugged Tom tightly, leaving the younger man with a racing heart. They drove to Jordan's house, talking and laughing the whole time. By the time the men got to Jordan's house, Tom had rested his head against Jordan's shoulder, the plane ride leaving him more tired than expected. Jordan smiled slightly at the almost sleeping man, somewhat regretful that he had to wake the younger man. His crush on the younger boy had started ages ago, after he realized he was gay.

“Hey. Tom” Jordan whispered, gently shaking the other man's shoulders. The Brit grumbled, sleepily opening his eyes. He gave the older man a sheepish grin, a light layer of blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Sorry mate.” Tom said, grinning at the elder sheepishly. Jordan helped Tom get his bags out of the trunk and showed the sleepy man to his room. Tom dropped his bags in the middle of the room, resolving to sort everything out later. He promptly fell on the bed face first, snuggling into the comfy sheets, his back arching slightly. Jordan chuckled as he watched his friend, eyes momentarily drifting down towards Tom's ass. For his flight, Tom had decided to wear sweatpants he claimed were awkward looking, but to Jordan at least, that outlined his ass and thighs in a way that made Jordan want to rip them off him.

The American shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to Tom while his ass was like that. Feeling himself harden, he internally groaned. Telling Tom he'd be around if he needed him, he left the guest bedroom and headed to his room, where he could masturbate in peace, with Tom just down the hall. The thought of Tom hearing him jerk off made him even harder, Jordan having to bite down on his lip to stifle the groan that the thought came with. He left his door slightly open, and headed for his desk drawer. Pulling out the familiar bottle, he pushed his trademark green shorts down, groaning slightly at the friction the fabric gave him. Jordan's hands moved on their own accord, one tugging the front of his shirt up the other reaching down to stroke himself. He groaned, feeling himself grow harder and harder with each passing minute.

Down the hall, Tom was just drifting to sleep when he heard it. A moan. Thinking it was just him hearing things he paid it no mind. But when he started to hear panting and groaning, sometimes his name being moaned (holy fuck was that ever hot) he got out of bed, his own member growing slightly in response. He crept down the hall, following the sound of moaning. Abruptly, he came to a slightly open door, which must have been Jordan's room. Tom grinned slyly, peeking through the gap between the door and the wall. Jordan was sitting on his bed, his underwear and green shorts discarded, and his chest on full display. What caught Tom's attention was Jordan's cock. He licked his lips subconsciously, a hand going down to rub against his half hard cock.

“Fuck Tom.” Jordan moaned, and Tom realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He needed Jordan, and he needed him bad. Pushing open the door, Tom strode over to where Jordan sat, the elder man freezing at the sight of him. The two made eye contact and Tom sunk to his knees in front of Jordan, taking the elder man's cock into his hands. Tom shifted forwards, cautiously licking the tip of Jordan's cock. Jordan let out a deep guttural groan, still somewhat surprised that Tom had gotten on his knees for him so readily. The younger boy began licking stripes from the base to the tip of Jordan's cock, watching as the elder man threw back his head and moaned out his name. Tom took the head of Jordan's dock into his mouth, keeping one hand wrapped around Jordan's base. He sucked slightly on it like a lollipop, gazing up at Jordan with innocent eyes. Jordan tugged on Tom's hair impatiently, wanting to feel the younger man. Tom took his mouth off of Jordan, causing Jordan to let out a displeased noise, and tugged his own shirt off, leaving him with only his trousers on. He grinned up at the older man, casually stroking Jordan's cock.

“You taste so good Jordan.” He said huskily, a flush spreading over his cheeks and neck. Jordan stared down at Tom, his eyes dark. Tom got the hint and placed his mouth back over Jordan's cock, starting to bob his head up and down. He felt tugging on his hair, and began to take Jordan deeper and deeper into his mouth. Jordan thrust his hips forwards into Tom's mouth, making the younger man let out a gag. Tom pulled off of Jordan's cock, his face a darker red than before, lips also a darker pink. Pulling Tom up, Jordan pressed his mouth to Tom's, gripping the younger boys hips possessively. Tom whimpered as he felt Jordan's tongue pushing against his mouth, running his hands through Jordan's hair and across his toned chest. The elder man began to mouth at Tom's jaw, sucking until he felt tasted blood, while the younger pulled his dark hair and whimpered as Jordan sucked a love bite that would be there for days.

“J-Jordan!” Tom grinded against Jordan, desperate to have his pants off. Jordan removed his mouth from Tom's neck, possessiveness bursting through his chest as he saw how dark the mark was on Tom's neck, telling the world the Tom belonged to him. He growled and gripped Tom's thighs, flipping the pair so Tom was pinned under him. The Brits hands were beside his head, leaving his chest exposed to the mercy of Jordan's mouth. Tom felt Jordan's hands pulling his sweatpants and boxers down, lifting his hips to assist him. Tossing Tom's clothes aside, he took a moment to take in the beauty of Tom's body underneath him. He was fit but not enough that he had a six pack. His thighs were slightly chubby, but it gave Jordan the opportunity to kiss along the inside of Tom's thighs, muttering to Tom how much he loved them. Tom giggled slowly slightly, his teeth creeping out to bite at his bottom lip. Jordan glanced up at Tom, wanting nothing more than the younger man to squirm underneath him. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside table, having to get up to grab a condom as well. When he turned back, his breath caught in his throat. The younger man had flipped himself onto his stomach, arching his back in an attempt to seduce the older man. It was working.

“Fucking hell Tom.” He said, his voice clouded with lust. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and placed it under Tom's hips before popping open the bottle of lube once more. Jordan slicked up his fingers, placing the hand without lube on it on Tom's back, pushing him into the mattress. As gently as he could, he began to press his fingers into Tom, watching as the younger boy squirmed at the feeling. Once Tom got used to one finger, Jordan added another, scissoring them inside Tom. Tom let out a loud groan, clutching the sheets of the bed tightly. He wanted Jordan. He needed him.

“Please - oh fuck! - me Jordan, please!” Tom begged as Jordan caressed his prostate gently. Jordan pulled his fingers out of Tom, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto himself.

“Get up.” Jordan said, pulling on Tom's hair to move him up onto his arms and knees. He gently began to push into Tom, the later letting out a small whimper at the feeling. Jordan groaned as he felt Tom clench around him, sending pulses of pleasure through Jordan. Tom let out a small mumble of conformation for Jordan to start moving. Tom gasped as he felt Jordan start to move, slowly but surely pushing all of his cock into Tom. The pace changed as Jordan gripped Tom's hips harshly, hitting Tom's prostate almost every time. Tom's arms buckled and he collapsed onto the bed, head down and ass up in the air.

"F-FUCK JORDAN!” He cried out, clenching the bedsheets as Jordan fucked him. Jordan grunted in response, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead as he bucked into the younger boy as hard as he could. Tom's toes curled and his eyes rolled upwards slightly. 

"C-close! TH-There Jordan!” Tom gasped as Jordan reached down and began to stroke Tom’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, cum for me baby.” Jordan growled. Tom's hips jerked into Jordan's hand as he cried out in bliss, cum getting all over both Jordan's hand and his stomach. A few more thrusts later, and Jordan was groaning and slamming into Tom harshly. Jordan pulled out of Tom, the younger man letting out a small whimper as he did. He discarded the condom and pulled Tom into his chest, gently kissing the top of his head. Tom smiled and snuggled into Jordan's chest, finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
